Penpals
by CubicleOfThoughts
Summary: A short story of ELi and Clare's budding relationship through being pen-pals.  They are completly OOC in this.  Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Degrassi. (**Quick note: **Eli and Clare go to separate schools to start off with. Eli goes to Bardell and Clare goes to Degrassi.)

* * *

><p>Eli's POV:<p>

"Settle down class!" My English teacher roared while trying to get everyone's attention. I stopped talking to my girlfriend Julia and I turned my attention to the front of the room. My teacher Mr. Blanch stood in front of the classroom and held out a stack of papers. He waited for the room to quiet down before saying,

"Alright, now that the room is quiet, I have a new assignment for you guys. This assignment is worth thirty-five percent of your overall grade, so don't take it lightly." Mr. Blanch walked to the first row of students and handed out a stack of papers and told us to pass them back. I was sitting in the third down; fourth seat down. Finally I received my assignment and was instantly interested in the assignment. Mr. Blanch finished handing out the assignments and walked back to the front of the room.

"Alright class. I want you guys to read over the paper I just handed out and come see me once you are finished with the questionnaire." I sighed a little but reluctantly flipped the paper over and started to read the questions.

_What is your favorite subject in school? _**– English.**

_What is your favorite color?_** –Green.**

_Do you believe in cliques in school?_** –Yes. No one should be left out, but it is good to have friends of variations.**

_Are you a sociable person?_** – Yes, I am pretty popular.**

_Are you comfortable with who you are? _**– Not really.**

I read over the questions and started to scribble down short answers. Once I was finished I walked up the front of the classroom and Mr. Blanch took my paper and put a red check mark on the top of it. I sighed and was about to go sit back down when he handed me back my paper along with another one as well. I took the other paper and went to go sit back in my seat. I read the paper over; it read,

**Homework assignment: Sign onto the school website and follow all instructions completely. When you are finished you will automatically be matched up with a pen- pal whom you will keep for the rest of the year. **

I literally let out a small gasp and sighed. I didn't mind doing my work for class, but I hate assignments like this. I know I will probably end up with some weirdo dude who only cares about how many girls he has fucked or something like that. I pray I get someone normal.

Clare's POV:

Are you fucking kidding me? I don't know how I always get roped into these ridiculous extra-credit assignments. I fucking hate this class, but I am failing and my ridiculous teacher said it would bring my grade up to passing a point. It wasn't like I was dumb or anything, I just choose not to do the assignments. I much rather be outside smoking and hanging out with my boyfriend, Fitz and our crew.

My teacher Ms. Dell handed us our extra-credit assignments. The stupid thing required me to actually do some sort of work. When Ms. Dell gave me my paper I chucked it aside and turned around to talk to Bianca; my best friend. We were in the middle of a conversation when Ms. Dell walked up to my desk as took out her annoyingly loud blow horn and cranked it. I swear my head hit the ceiling by how high I jumped.

"What the fuck!" I shouted as I calmed down my now rapid heartbeat that has exceedingly increased when the horn was blown. Ms. Dell looked at me with a sly smile and said,

"Fill out the questions on the back of your worksheet and come up front so we can get you started on your actual assignment." I sighed ridiculously loudly and flipped the page over.

_What is your favorite subject in school? _**– English.**

_What is your favorite color?_** –Blood red.**

_Do you believe in cliques in school?_** –What kind of question is that? I have no fucking idea. Yes I guess.**

_Are you a sociable person?_** – In my group I am, otherwise; hell no!**

_Are you comfortable with who you are? _**– Yes and no.**

I finished up with my questions and brought them to my annoying teacher. She read them over and sighed at my foul language. I smirked to myself and turned to go back to my seat. I was about to walk off when Ms. Dell said,

"Here is an instruction sheet on the new assignment. Once you get home from school finish it online and you will automatically be assigned a pen-pal." I sighed and was about to crumple up the paper she gave me when she said,

"Oh, and Clare? I will know if you completed the task or not." I cursed under my breath and walked to my seat. I talked with Bianca for a few minutes until the bell rang. It was now the end of the day.

No POV:

Clare and Eli both left their schools in a hurry. Eli went directly home and started on his homework. Clare on the other hand went and hung out with her friends for an hour before descending home to work on here non-negotiable assignment.

Once Eli got home he signed onto the school website and filled out a few more questions and he waited for the computer to calculate his results. The questionnaire told them to be completely honest. He tried his best to answer everything with all honesty. While he was waiting Eli decided to work on other homework he received that day as well.

Once Clare was finished smoking and hanging out with her friends she walked home. Before Clare went up to her room to work on her assignment she went and grabbed a soda out of the fridge and a quick snack. She walked up to her room and turned on her computer. Immediately she typed in the website and filled in the questionnaire that was required. She answered everything half-assed but truthful as much as she possibly could. Once she was finished she waited as the computer calculated her results and paired her with a pen-pal.

Five minutes later:

Eli sat by his laptop reading his history book and answering trivia questions in the back. Clare fell asleep on her desk and woke up to a loud noise.

_**Ding!**_

Both Clare and Eli's computers went off. Both of their heads shot up anxious to read who their new pen-pal would be.

"Clare Edwards." Eli read out loud.

"Elijah Goldsworthy." Clare read nonchalantly.

"Well this should be fun." Both of them said as a picture of their new pen-pal popped up on the screen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was a request, and I liked the concept so I decided to write it out. This will be a short story, maybe longer if you guys like it. It is obvious they are completely OOC; so I really don't want mean review telling me otherwise. Please tell me what you think about it. I need feedback to continue. If I get seven reviews or more on this I will update and add a new chapter to **_**I can't believe it.**_** Okay? Good. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

><p>No POV:<p>

Eli sat by his laptop reading his history book and answering trivia questions in the back. Clare fell asleep on her desk and woke up to a loud noise.

_**Ding!**_

Both Clare and Eli's computers went off. Both of their heads shot up anxious to read who their new pen-pal would be.

"Clare Edwards." Eli read out loud.

"Elijah Goldsworthy." Clare read nonchalantly.

"Well this should be fun." Both of them said as a picture of their new pen-pal popped up on the screen.

Clare looked at the computer screen in awe. She was in shock of how appealing Eli's picture was. He was what people would call "tall, dark and handsome." Eli on the other hand starred at the picture for a moment. He looked at how beautiful she was; her blue eyes made her look like a goddess.

According to the assignment they were to contact each other immediately. They were provided with instant messenger screen names and the profile they had to go to. Clare read over the instructions and grunted at how dumb this whole thing was. Eli read over his paper and smiled at how he will get to meet someone new. Their ideas for this assignment were very different.

Clare's POV:

After I read over what I was supposed to do; I logged onto the school's instant messenger and typed in all my information. Once I logged on I waited for this "Eli" guy to log on as well. I figured while I wait I might as well eat the snack I grabbed a few minutes ago. I peeled down the peel of the banana and took a large bite of it. I was in the middle of chewing my fruit when the computer dinged again. I looked at the screen and saw I had a message from _Eli Goldsworthy_. I clicked on the link and instantly the instant messenger window popped up.

_Eli-Goldsworthy: _**Hey.**

_Clare-Edwards:_**Hi.**

_Eli-Goldsworthy: _**I'm Eli, but I'm guessing you already knew that.**

_Clare-Edwards:_** Yeah, I'm Clare. **

_Eli-Goldsworthy:_** So, tell me something about yourself. **

_Clare-Edwards:_** What do you want to know?**

_Eli-Goldsworthy:_** How about what grade you're in?**

_Clare-Edwards: _**I'm in the tenth grade, and you?**

_Eli-Goldsworthy:_** I'm in the tenth grade as well.**

_Clare-Edwards: _**Super.**

_Eli-Goldsworthy:_** Um, are you alright?**

_Clare-Edwards:_** I just find this whole assignment ridiculous.**

_Eli-Goldsworthy:_** Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I will let you go for now. We will talk tomorrow.**

_Clare-Edwards:_** Whatever.**

I didn't bother to wait for him to respond again before I quickly logged off the instant messenger. He seems nice but I cannot trust people. The only people I trust are my boyfriend and my best friend. Whenever I let someone new into my world they let me down and leave me. I am not willing to make that mistake again. Once I am finish earning my extra credit I will never speak to this guy again. That is a promise.

Eli's POV:

Wow, I barely got to talk to my new pen-pal. At first I was so excited to get to do this assignment, now I am a little skeptical. She didn't even stay logged on long enough so I could say goodbye. I don't think this assignment is going to be as fun as I had anticipated it to be.

Once I logged off the instant messenger I decided to do a little research on my new pen-pal. I don't think it will hurt to get to know who I am dealing with a little. I put her name into the search engine and pressed enter. While I waited for the results to pop up I got off my bed and went to the kitchen to go get something to drink. Even if I didn't actually speak to this _Clare Edwards_; she made my throat go dry.

Once I grabbed an apple juice from the fridge I ran back up to my room. I jumped back onto my bed and looked at the new search results. There were a few Edwards in Toronto but only one _Clare Edwards._ I quickly clicked on the link and it said,

**Clare Edwards the sister of Darcy Edwards. Darcy Edwards was killed in a car accident in March of two-thousand and nine. She was killed on impact. **

I kept reading the article about her sister's death. It looks like my new pen-pal has a troubled past. I wonder if it would be a violation of privacy if I asked her about Darcy. I'm sure it would be. The last thing I want to do is upset my new friend. Well the person I am going to try and be friends with.

Clare's POV:

Once I got off the computer, I walked down stairs and went outside to go smoke. I sat in front of the garage and inhaled the menthol smoke while I got lost in my own thoughts. I was so deep in thoughts that I didn't even notice someone come and sit next to me. Finally I looked up at them and I was instantly startled. It was Owen. Owen lived down the street from me and was a main part of the group I hung out with. He must have noticed something was off with me and he instantly hugged me from the side. I leaned into him and we shared the embrace until I broke away from his snug arm. He grabbed my cigarette and took a drag from it before saying,

"I know what's wrong with you." I sighed because he unfortunately did know what was wrong. He was sitting outside when the police came to my house that night. He saw the flashing lights. He saw me collapse to the ground and sob on the cold concrete. He saw it all because he only lived a few houses down.

I regained my composure and said,

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He looked into my swollen blue eyes and said,

"The anniversary of Darcy's death is coming up soon." I sighed and nodded a little before saying,

"In two weeks from today." Owen gave me a look of knowing before saying,

"I can go with you to the cemetery to go visit her if you want to." I sighed and said,

"I haven't visited her since the death." Owen smiled a faint smiled before saying,

"All of us will pay a tribute to her next week. I think it will be good for you to at least visit her once. It will make you feel better." I sighed knowing he was right.

Once Owen and I were finished talking and smoking, we got up. I hugged him and he left to go back to his own house. I went back into mine. I decided I would log back into the messenger and apologize to Eli. He didn't deserve to be treated badly because I am having a hard time; because my life sucks.

I logged on and was about to message him when the ding went off again. I clicked on the little window and it was a message from Eli. It was a message from after I had already logged off. It said,

_Eli-Goldsworthy: _**I really hope we do get to talk tomorrow. I am aware that you have already signed off here but I would like to say that I am sorry if I upset you. I'm actually really excited to get to know you and hope that you will at least try and get to know me too. Have a good night Clare.**

He was sweet and sincere; maybe I should give him a chance after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it is short but I don't think this story requires long chapters. Their friendship is blooming and soon it will become something. I don't want to rush it, but there will be time leaps in the story, and I will warn you of them. Well I need another seven reviews to update, thank you all for the lovely review thus far! I love you all and please keep reviewing! **


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

><p>No POV: The next day.<p>

Once school was over, Eli went straight home and to his room. He signed back onto messenger and found he had a new message from Clare. He was pleasantly surprised to say the least. He clicked on it and it read,

_Clare-Edwards: _**I am really sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I have something important coming up and it just makes me seem like a total bitch. I am hoping we can at least try to get along for the sake of this assignment and my grade. Because to be honest, I need this assignment to move on from the tenth-grade. So when you get back on later message I and hopefully we can start over.**

Eli starred at the assignment and then looked back at her picture on her profile. She was perfect to him and he didn't even know her.

While Eli was doing homework and anxiously waiting for Clare to get back online, she was hanging out with Bianca. They were at Ravine drinking and getting high off oxy. This somehow never bothered Clare because she did it on a daily basis, sometime twice a day.

It was a good hour before Clare stumbled home, drunk and high. She walked over to her computer and turned it on and logged onto the website for her pen pal assignment. She starred at the screen with a blank expression and waited for something to happen.

Eli's POV:

I finished my biology homework and was about to go get a small snack from the kitchen when I heard the doorbell ring. There was Julia. She had a sad and broken look on her face. I invited her in and hugged her tightly. She silently sobbed onto my polo and said,

"Eli, we need to talk." Those are four of the deadliest words to ever come out of some ones mouth that is in a relationship.

Julia and I walked into the living room and she sat on the couch uncomfortably while I just leaned on the arm of the recliner two feel away.

Two minutes of silence and Julia finally said,

"I cheated on you." I gave her a deathly glare and said,

"What do you mean you _cheated?_ Is this some kind of joke Julia? Oh wait you've done this before, so why not do it again to me! So who was it this time?" I sort of yelled the last part. Julia started to ball her eyes out and she said,

"It was with…with Adam." My own best friend. I can't believe it. She had the nerve to fuck I mean screw my best friend.

Before I knew it, I had told Julia to leave and we were over. She cried even more, but she left without a doubt. Once she was gone, I ran up to my room and let a few buried hot tears slip down my face. I cannot believe she would do this again.

I let myself have a small break down for about fifteen minutes and finally decided to check my pen pal account. When I logged on, I noticed Clare was online too. I felt opportunity arise and for me to really connect with her.

_Eli-Goldsworthy: _**Hey!**

_Clare-Edwards: _** Hel-lo.**

_Eli-Goldsworthy: _**Are you slurring over messenger?**

_Clare-Edwards: _**What's it to you, pretty boy?**

_Eli-Goldsworthy: _** Never mind. So can we actually talk today or are you just going to sign off and leave?**

_Clare-Edwards: _** Sure, we can talk for a little while I guess.**

_Eli-Goldsworthy: _** Ok! So, do you have a boyfriend?**

_Clare-Edwards: _** Yeah, I am dating the bad boy of the school. You got a girlfriend?**

_Eli-Goldsworthy: _** No.**

_Clare-Edwards: _** Wow, someone as handsome and nice as you don't have a girlfriend? Wow that is odd. Wait! Now I get it, you're gay. Wild!**

_Eli-Goldsworthy: _**I am not gay! I had a girlfriend, but she cheated on me today and I just broke up with her. **

_Clare-Edwards: _** I see…she sounds like a total bitch! If you don't mind me asking, are you alright? What happened?**

_Eli-Goldsworthy:_** She liked my best friend and they slept together. This isn't the first time this has happened, but she usually tries to hide it. My guess would be she is pregnant. I know for a fact it isn't mint though, I am a virgin. And I am fine now, thank you for asking.**

Clare and I continued to chat for an hour until my mom called me to come down for dinner. I kindly asked Clare to wait for me and she said she will try to be back online later.

Clare's POV:

Eli and I talked for a little while today while I sobered up. By the time the conversation was getting interesting, he had to go down for dinner. He asked me to stay online while he ate so we could talk when he was done. I agreed because I didn't have anything else to do tonight anyway.

While Eli was gone eating, I was sitting at my desk looking at a picture of me and Fitz. He and I really weren't in love or anything, but he was so appealing to me that I just had to have him. After Darcy died, I went from doing my school work most of the time to never going to school and only hanging out with Owen and of course Bianca. That was when I met Fitz; he was Owen's best friend. One thing leads to another and we were dating.

It took Eli an hour to get back from dinner, and I grew tired, and by the time I woke up from my nap it was three a.m.

I shot up from bed and ran to the screen and saw Eli was still online. I decided to message him before I turned in fully for the night.

_Clare-Edwards: _** Hey, I'm sorry. I fell asleep and didn't wake up until just now. Well I am going to bed; feel free to message me when you wake up in the morning. Goodnight.**

I was logging off my account when Eli messaged me back. What he said made me laugh. I had to think about what he said for a minute and then I quickly typed and "Okay" and I left out my bedroom window.

_Maybe this assignment won't be as bad as I anticipated._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, long time! Well I decided to write a sample chapter to this story and see if I could attract five reviews for it, and if I could, I would start updating it again. So if you guys want to know what happens between Clare and Eli, review! Thank you all and I am sorry for not updating sooner. Remember fiver reviews for an update.**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

><p>Eli's POV:<p>

I read Clare's message, and I quickly answered her. With a devious smirk on my face, I typed.

_Eli-Goldsworthy:_** Feel like being a badass? Meet me in front of the city's water tower in half an hour.**

_Clare-Edwards: _** Okay.**

I quickly slipped on my jeans and a t-shirt and ran out the door. Par to contrary belief, my parents were cool with me leaving at any time. I was a very trustworthy teen.

Once I got outside of the house, I walked down the paved sidewalk and counted every step. I lived about a mile from the water tower, so I had plenty of time to get there.

After having such a horrendous day, I think it might be fun to meet the beautiful lady on the other side of the instant messenger. Her short wavy curls, her blue eyes that look like they are peering into your soul. From what I have read, she is something truly special. I hope in time she tells me about her older sister.

Clare's POV:

I got dressed to go out and I climbed out of my second-story window. I scaled the side of the house and jumped onto a tree branch and then hopped onto the ground. I literally lived down the street from the water tower, so I took my time walking. On my way there, I passed Owen's house. He was sitting on his front porch smoking. Since it's a five minute walk to the tower, I decided to go talk to Owen for a few minutes.

I walked over to the porch and noticed he was in a daze. He didn't look stoned, he looked hurt and sad. I swallowed the lump in my throat and walked over to him and sat down. He looked up at me and that's when I noticed the black eye and bloody lip. He has hand print on his neck and a knuckle indent on his cheek. This was the worst I have ever seen him look.

"Owen…" I said in a subtle voice. He looked back down and then back to me before saying,

"My dad got mad at me and well…" He didn't have to say more before I was grabbing onto him and hugging him for dear life. For once in a long time I saw him cry.

"Come on." I said to Owen as I got up and reached my hand down for him to grab onto. I now had only four minutes to get to the water tower. I wanted to meet up with Eli, but I couldn't leave Owen there alone. So I decided to bring him along with me. It was a win, win. I mean if Eli was a psycho killer, I at least had Owen with me to protect me.

We walked side by side with arms linked us talking a little.

"What am I supposed to do, Clare?" Owen said. We stopped in the middle of the walk way, about a minute from the water tower and I said,

"My parent's love you; you are more than welcome to come stay with me if you want to or need to." Owen grew a smirk and said,

"Will it be like last time I stayed with you?" My mind drew a blank and then I suddenly turned white then blushed before punching his arm and saying,

"You promised you would never bring that up again!" He just laughed and said,

"It was fun and the best night of my life." Oh the memory of that night will live in the back of my mind forever. I lost my virginity to Owen while drunk. It was the night we buried Darcy.

Eli's POV:

Clare was late. I got to the water tower and I waited for her until ten minutes past the time we agreed to meet up. I started to grow tired and sad, so I started to climb off the tower ladder and down to the ground. I was about half way down when I felt something poke me in the butt. I yelped and nearly fell until I looked down and saw Clare. She wasn't alone, she had a tall black-haired boy with her; they were both climbing up the ladder as I attempted to climb down. As I realized I couldn't get down at the moment, I climbed back up to the top and sat on the edge of the railing. We were really high up, it was a beautiful night, the sky had a full moon and the city lights made the world look so mystical.

When Clare and her _friend_ got climbed up, they sat down next to me and I said,

"I'm Eli, but I am guessing you already knew that." I said in meek voice. Clare smiled at me and said,

"I'm Clare, and this is my best friend Owen." I shook both of their hands and we all sat along the railing of the water tower. I don't know why, but thinking he was only her friend made things seem a little better.

No POV:

As the night grew later, and the sun was starting to come up, Eli and Clare and _Owen_ grew to know each other much better than before. Eli still ached to get to talk to Clare alone and Clare seemed oblivious to the fact.

Seven a.m.:

"I have to get to school!" Eli shouted as he climbed down off the tower and started to walk do the sidewalk. Clare and Owen followed closely behind him; even though it wasn't the right direction to get to their own home.

"Eli wait!" Clare shouted behind Eli. He froze in his place and turned around to see Clare running after him and Owen sitting on the opposite sidewalk smoking. Clare ran towards Eli and gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"It was really nice meeting you in person; I hope we can talk soon again." Eli blushed at her actions and said,

"Can we meet up in person soon again?" Clare looked at him and said,

"Let's ditch today and really get to know each other." Eli blushed again at the close proximity she was at and said,

"Um, I've never ditched before, and how are we supposed to _get to know each other_, with you side kick over there?" Clare laughed at his words and said,

"Don't worry, he has to go to school, he is on an attendance contract." Eli sighed in relief a little and said,

"Alright, just you and me?" she looked back to Owen and shooed him away before saying,

"Just you and me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I have an excuse for no updates recently. I am very pregnant, and I was going through a custody battle with the father of my daughter; Aphrodite. I have full custody even though I am still pregnant, and now I am getting ready to move soon. And if you guys are wondering, I am young (in my teens). A lot of people have asked me that, so I thought I would clear that up for you. Okay, I will try to update soon, I just need five reviews and an update will be up once I've moved and settled thank you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything.

"Just you and me." I mumbled as Eli and I took off in the direction of my house. I decided to take him there since no one is home and I personally would like to relax a bit for the day.

"So…" Eli said in a desperate attempt to get my attention. I was a little lost in thought, but quickly regained posture and said,

"So, is Julia really your first and only girl friend?" Eli blushed a little and said,

"Yes, I met her when we were little and well it was just nature for us to just take a chance and date. I'm sorry we did though." I heard a sad tone emerge from his voice and I linked arms with him and said,

"Who needs her? you have me now and honestly I am probably a better person, not that I am self-absorbed or anything." Eli chuckled a little and said,

"You are a little strange, and from what I know so far, I like you." I didn't quite know what he meant by that, but I decided to just leave it and drag him into my house.

"Wow, you have a nice home." Eli said to me as I brought him upstairs to my pretty big room. My room was locked with a pad-lock and had chains bolted along the frame.

"Thanks." I said before I put in the code to my lock and let Eli in. He smiled and walked into my room. I turned on the light and walked over to the bed. Eli just stood there a little dumbstruck as to where to sit. I patted the spot next to me and he blushed but came over nonetheless.

"So, Clare, it seems like you live closer to Bardell, why don't you go to school there?" I scoffed a little but said,

"I did go there." Eli looked at me and said,

"What?" I sighed and said,

"I went there my freshman year, I got expelled." Eli gasped and said,

"What did you do?" God I hated answering this question.

"I got into drugs and was caught with some in my purse and I got kicked out along with my two best friends." Eli gasped a little louder and said,

"We've met before." I looked at him, now dumfounded myself and said,

"What? No we haven't." Eli turned to look at me and said,

"Yes we have, do you know a transgender boy, Adam?" I stood silently shocked and nodded. Eli laughed and said,

"He is my best friend. And I know he is your cousin." Oh my God!

Eli and chatted for another hour and Eli said he had to go before his school let out. I nodded and showed him out. Before he left he leaned into me and hugged me and said,

"It was nice to get to know you better, Clare. I hope we can do this again sometime." I smiled and nodded and was about to say something more until someone came tromping up the driveway and yelled,

"You're dead!"

**A/N: Short, I know. But if the chapters are shorter I will update more often. Okay, let me know what you think. R&R? Much love! **


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything.

"You're dead!" I looked at the drive way and saw my boyfriend Fitz running up to us with a look of anger across his face. He glared at Eli and came closer. Fitz lifted up his fist and swung it back to punch Eli, but I stood in-between them. Fitz didn't react in time and punched me in the face instead.

Eli's POV:

"Oh my god!" I said as I saw Clare fall unconscious to the ground. I leaned over her and saw she was breathing. I turned to this guy and was about to break all my rules and punch him when Owen came up behind him and punched his face making Fitz fall and hit his head on the concrete steps. He blacked out and Owen came over to Clare.

"Is she okay? What happened?" He asked me in a panic. I started to speak when Clare eyes started to flutter open. She blinked a little and said,

"Oh my god, what happened?" I couldn't believe all of this. I pulled out my phone before things got worse and called 911.

Ring. Ring.

"You have reached Toronto emergency, how may I direct your call?" I sucked in a ridged breath and said,

"I need an ambulance; my friend's boyfriend punched her in the face." The lady on the other line told me she would have police and ambulances there immediately. I told Owen and he went to tend to Fitz, see if he was still breathing. _He was._

Clare's POV:

My head hurt, my heart hurt. I felt like a million pounds crashed up against my head and smacked me in the face. I hurt so bad I wish I was dying, and if I were dying I wasn't dying fast enough for my taste.

"Owen?" I said to my best friend. He looked up from Fitz's body and said,

"I had to knock him out so he wouldn't hurt either of you again." I nodded and immediately regretted doing that, it hurt like hell just moving my head.

"I-I feel so light headed." I said before everything went black.

Owen's POV:

Clare fell over again and closed her eyes. I left Fitz and came over to her and held her neck straight. If she had struck and fallen onto angle, she may have injured her neck or spine.

It wasn't long after Clare passed out again that the paramedics came and evaluated the situation. Immediately they took Clare in the first ambulance and called a second one for Fitz.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked the paramedic. He looked at her vitals and said,

"She has a lot of swelling in the brain and she shows no signs of waking up yet." I may seem strong, but hearing my best friend was in this bad of shape, well I started to tear up. There were so many times she saved my life. I couldn't just let her die.

Eli's POV:

Owen and I rode over to the hospital with Clare. Fitz was taken in his own ambulance. I stood back when we got to the hospital and let Owen do all the talking. When the paramedics said

"_No signs of waking up yet."_ I felt my heart drop. I caused this.

**A/N: Well like I said, an update! R&R? Please. Thank you all!**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay I know how much people hate hearing when a story has been discontinued, but I have honestly lost interest in _PenPals_. I loved writing it in the beginning, but now I am at a block from where it should go. I will not be updating this story anymore. I am truly sorry to anyone who enjoyed this story. **

**P.S: I am coming out with a new story soon, something short and different. Love you guys, again, I'm sorry!**


End file.
